Mangled
by soul punisher
Summary: Lost in the Everfree Forest, Twilight feels her end draw near.  Graphic


**Before you guys start, I would like you all to know that this a HORROR/GRIMDARK story, NOT HUMOR/COMEDY. Don't get mixed up (If you laugh, you are a terrible person). Also, this does contain excessive amounts of gore, so don't be offended. I would like to thank all my viewers for providing such great feedback on my other works. I would also like to thank Dragon Aeon (Fanfiction) for proofreading this for me.**

…**And no, this does not mean I will stop writing humor/comedy stories.**

**Without further delay, here is the story.**

/

It was close to dusk by the time she left Zecora's hut. Twilight Sparkle knew the Everfree Forest was already a dangerous area during the day; she would have to canter with more haste if she was to make it back before nightfall. The purple pony had to kindly decline the zebra's offer for a sleepover, as Spike being the baby dragon he is, could not be left home alone for a night without any guilt on Twilight's behalf.

With a quick goodbye, she began briskly trotting from the hut. In her mouth, she held a white bag filled with multiple exotic tea leaves, colorful herbs, ripened berries, and a chalky powder (placed in its own small plastic bottle). The unicorn did take a particular interest to Zecora's flavorful teas, but also to other herb-related items, ones she could see useful for magic spells, or for adding to bath water to reinvigorate one's complexion, or even for just a different type of seasoning on the dinner plate.

Whatever the case be, Twilight knew she would not make it unless she increased her speed. Her canter became a full out gallop through the dense forest. As the minutes passed by, she slowly became upset with herself; she had passed countless trees and made no progress. The sky turned from a mix of orange, purple, and blue, to a dark blue and purple, and then a heavy blue with white stars. After running around the dark forest numerous times, she finally sat down to rest. In her distress, the unicorn came to an unsettling conclusion.

She was lost.

"Oh… what am I going to do...?" she placed her bag down, "How can I be lost? I always take the same route back. I hope Spike is alright…" Her fears relentlessly kept eating at her.

The night was now calm, enshrouding the land in darkness. Noises of cruel nature made the sounds of the forest; noxious fumes bubbling from foreign chemical muck, bugs being ripped and eaten alive, and shrieks of nocturnal birds. Twilight gave into a short convulsion from the late night wind. Goosebumps crept onto her hide, causing individual hairs to stick up. She was cold and scared. All she wanted to do was just find a hole and cuddle in for the night. She just wanted to give up. But that was not like her. She knew better to not leave a baby dragon home alone. After some thought, she picked up her bag and stood up to marched through the trees. The moon rose higher and higher, watching life in the forest. With no visible progress, the pony's firm walk once again came to a step-by-step pace. The unicorn had never been so afraid in her life. She knew it was a dangerous place to begin with, but to actually be missing from safety, she was petrified.

Consumed by fear.

Then, when she felt as if all hope was lost, she saw something she would have never expected to see in the Everfree Forest; another pony. Cautiously excited, she cantered forth. Upon a closer inspection, she saw a gold stallion sitting down, his back hunched to her. It seemed as if he was slowly, rummaging at… something… too dark for Twilight to see, as there was no campfire set up. Although confused with his situation, she put her sack down and spoke.

"E-excuse me?"

Whatever the earth pony was doing, he stopped. He did not move. He did not breathe.

"…um, yes, I'm sorry for bothering you but I am kinda lost you see and I was wonder…ing…if…"

No movement.

The unicorn was not sure what to say next. "A-are you…alright…?"

He remained unresponsive. His inactivity was soulless.

Twilight did not know what to do. She was not sure if she was to help him, or to walk away. Either way, she stood still, waiting for something to happen. A few seconds elapsed until the gold stallion put down his items and stood on his legs, turning around to the purple mare. He had blood trickle from his mouth.

"Oh my goodness… d-do you need help?"

His eyes were half open, as was his mouth. Words did not come out at first, but after clearing his throat, he croaked a raspy voice, "I have… " he thought for a moment, "a problem."

Although his wording was rather strange, Twilight hoped he could perhaps show the way to Ponyville in exchange of a favor. "W-what would that be?"

He bobbed his head slightly, "I have…" then he changed to a whisper, "…a sickness."

Twilight didn't hear what he had said, "I'm sorry? You have a…?"

He suddenly shook his head with much vigor, then stopped abruptly. He looked at her, and frowned a bit, "…a witness."

"A witness?" She copied, "What exactly do you mean?"

Again, the stranger did not reply. Instead he waited for her eyes. Twilight squinted in confusion as she focused a closer examination of him. She then looked down to his belongings. Her eyes gasped in horror at what she found.

A decaying head and a rusted knife. The face was far disfigured for recognition, eyes removed from the sockets and parasitic pus growing on whatever greasy skin remained. It seemed as if it was dug from the grave, unable to rot in peace. The knife had a thick wooden handle and was large and uneven at the blade. Dried blood gave it more "color". Once she looked back up, the purple pony was jumped by the stranger, bringing him on top of her.

Terror conquered her.

She screamed in panic, kicking and punching uselessly against the unnamed assailant. Although his weight controlled most of her movement, she managed to punch him across the face, but the stallion stayed on her. He gave a strong foreleg to Twilight's horn, stunning the pony. He couldn't risk having a unicorn use magic to escape his grasp. He frantically grabbed his weapon within the time window and swung the cold steel to the damaged area. She now screamed in pain from the ten inch edge horizontally lodged at the base of her horn. Blood oozed from the bone as she felt her body slightly disconnect from her horn. The brute jammed his hoof against the wooden grip, creating successful fission between the bone and the rest of her with a loud pop. The severed bone and jagged knife fell to the cold ground. She cried in sheer agony as the attacker grimly smiled at the hemorrhaging. The hard part was over.

Her fate, sealed.

Once again, the wicked horse picked up the knife and withdrew the weapon close to his side. Twilight urinated herself as the assailant flipped the hornless unicorn prone, ignoring all her futile screams and flailing limbs. The earth pony shifted his body weight over his target, pinning her even more so to the ground. After an eternity of useless thrashing and yelling, Twilight gave up. She knew without her horn (and her current bodily strength), her chances of escaping were good as none. She began softly crying; that horn was her life. She would no longer be able to practice magic. Even if she were to flee, she would be ashamed to call herself a unicorn.

Pure despair.

The brute reached down and began roughly shaking his member, hardening the organ within seconds. By the time Twilight recovered enough to look over, it was too late. He held down her arms with his own and quickly inserted himself, disregarding a sudden shriek from his victim. She began whaling on a new level, crying like she had never cried before, "Help! Somepony help me- stop it! STOP, I'm begging you! Why are you doing this? Why me? HELP MEEE AAAH!" His pace was fast to begin with, but he picked up speed, violating the virgin's bleeding cunt. Twilight called out pleas of mercy to the beast, "Please ooh- stop! Stop- AH!" he replied with harder thrusts. The pain was unbearable; it felt like a hot snake slithering under her skin. Blood trickled down her legs as hot salty tears streamed over her hot red cheeks. After a few minutes of such position, the stallion moved his arms to her throat and began choking her. The purple pony scrambled as she unwilling climaxed between the lack of oxygen. Her attacker continued to violently rape her as she twitched in reaction to the asphyxia. Within seconds after, he released his grip and ejected in her genital cavity. The purple mare gasped and coughed from the release. She quickly caught her breath between the tears as she was relieved from the tension. But her break was cut short as the enemy stabbed her left hind-leg. She screeched from the sudden shock. He carved his way through, tearing flesh, nerves, sinew, and muscle tissue until the steel scraped her knee bone. She opened her mouth to scream again, but her voice stood mute from all the previous shouting. The land pony left the knife wedged in its spot as Twilight's legs involuntarily jerked. He lifted himself from the weaker pony, moving further behind her. Twilight tried, but failed to get up, as her body was still traumatized. Her mind yelped for her as she felt wet muscles playing behind her. His tongue circled her anus, causing shivers down her spine. The heated pink tentacle pushed further down her tight asshole as she moaned in pain. Her glassy eyes continued to water as the rapist experimented with her body. After he finished tonguing, the demon pulled his head back from her anal cavity, saliva and rectal slime dripping from his mouth. He then began to rub his member again while ripping out the knife from Twilight, causing another spasm. She hesitantly looked behind her to see what gruesome activity he had planned next. She gasped as she saw a knife inching closer to her vagina.

"N-no!" she found her voice once more, "P-p-please I'll do anything, I swear! Please! I won't tell anypony! Just _please_!" she begged for her life.

Her pleas, shunned.

The serrated knife swiftly entered her at a vertical angle, piercing deep inside. The forest echoed her screams yet again. The nameless slayer then forced himself in her already-lubricated anus. Although he kept at a quick simultaneous pace between his member and his dagger, the monster found himself relishing the weapon; ripping the skin, twisting the flesh, carving the membrane, tearing all sorts of veins and arteries. The purple mare screamed like never before; her vocals were absolutely raw. The pain was so unreal, stinging her to scream louder than possible. After cutting her crotch for a minute or so, he filled her with his fluid while blood spilled from her mutilated organ. The earth pony slowly knifed out his weapon, further cutting her precious tissue. He waited a bit longer, but eventually pulled out his member, enjoying the unicorn's profuse bleeding.

Twilight had trouble just keeping her eyes open. She felt the end draw near. She was finished. But he was not. He moved up in front of the pathetic slop left of his prey, looking at her face to face. He saw tears pour from her reddened eyes, mucus drip from her nostrils, saliva leak from the corners of her lips. The rapist smiled. He stood up on his hind-legs, pushing his penis onto her cold quivering lips. It grew hard and swollen from blood and lymph. She did not open her mouth; half because her mind refused to, half because her body refused to.

Futile faith.

At this, guiltless butcher placed his knife down and flipped the mare over onto her back. Too weak to resist, she began shaking uncontrollably. He simply looked at her and brought a strong hoof onto her chest. A crack erupted as the purple pony cried in anguish. The gold horse then leaned in, and sharply smacked the side of her head. The blow settled Twilight down, dazing a few seconds from her. The sadistic slaughterer moved on top of her and brought his member upon her lips. Her mouth reluctantly opened to him, forcing the erection down. She did not have the energy to bite hard enough for a counterattack. The mare continued to silently cry while oral sex fumed the air. Between, her muffled sobs, the fractured rib, and her congested mouth, she found herself begging for air and relishing the few seconds of oxygen given when he pulled out to view the white gel connecting his penis to her lips. Once he felt ready to burst, he firmly pressed her skull against him and ejaculated down her throat. She managed swallowed the syrup (semen, mucus, saliva) without much gagging, fearing another hit if she didn't.

Although he showed no emotion, the nameless rapist was a bit surprised; he had not expected the purple mare to be awake at this point, let alone alive. Perhaps he hadn't cut her enough?

Doomed destiny.

The vile horse picked and gripped his metal tightly. Looking down at the poor pony, still supine, he sat on top of her once again. Without a given warning, he haphazardly hacked at the raped, striking her neck. Dark blood spewed from the wound as he hastily retracted and repeated.

Twilight saw her life flashing before her own eyes. She saw her mother and father congratulating her on becoming Princess Celestia's personal pupil. She saw her friends the first day she met them, and at the night of the Gala. She saw Spike sleeping during her late night studies. She saw herself.

Twilight lost consciousness at the fourth stab to her esophagus. Bloody gel leaked from the fresh openings as her body grew heavy.

Countless lacerations later, the sickening surgeon slowly stood up to obverse the mutilated heap of flesh. He grinned at his work, but he was not done. The knife worked up all around the bloody meat against the throat until vertebrae was reached. He shoved the blade between tight ligament and smashed the handle repetitively, gradually serving her head from her cold physique. Time proved the amputation successful. He dropped his weapon and held her skull in the night sky, eying a ravaged mane covering a grisly cranium. The top of the mare was place down next to the other skull, which had insects crawling in and out of various cracks and holes.

The unnamed brute then shifted his focus on the decapitated body, catching sight of his serum still seeping from the gullet. It _was_ the same hole after all.

He rubbed himself to another erection, stuck it in the remaining throat, and motioned to a pleasing pace. He spilled a load of his liquid, satiated as the viscous fluid traveled deeper into her carcass. His dead eyes stared at the slow moldering body. His sickened mind felt no need to leave the violated corpse. Like an addict, he acquired his tool and aimed low. The implement drew vertically across the cadaver from her torn clitoris to her lingering throat, slicing skin and opening a small slit to familiar anatomy. The killer was overwhelmed by a palpable victory, taking in all the glory; the thin sight of immobile organ systems, the appalling smell of decomposing, the mesmerizing sound of quiet gushing.

Drooling over, the psychotic killer wasted no more time as he placed both his hooves inside the damped vagina, grab the bloodied walls, and harshly pulled in opposite directions. He felt her bones and muscles shift to his pleasure as he continued to separate upward along the knife's trace. By the time he pulled apart the last strand of fat along the cut, her body was comparable to an autopsy; she was completely split open, revealing all sorts of innards from her gruesome deconstruction. His head dove into her intestines as his sick desires rotted his mind. The large intestines were quickly drained of excrement and his earlier liquids as he frenzied over the "well deserved" nourishment. Chewing on smooth muscle gratified his tasted buds, but it was not enough. He spat it out and moved to the thinner, longer intestine, only to actually swallow some fibers this time. After eating her guts, he traveled up to the stomach, surprisingly untouched. His trusty blade nicked vomit from the organ. The chunky broth oozed out quickly, giving the cannibal little time to position his mouth under the thick fountain. Once the fluid was exchanged, the blood covered stallion rose up and sighed.

Her body, destroyed.

He took one last look at the edible dissection, then the rotting head. He was getting better. He hadn't gone as far as consuming the heart or lungs. Maybe one day he can revert to normal.

But until then, he did what he had to.

The cannibalistic necrophile peered at his damned knife, then at her skull. He picked both up, one in each hoof and began mangling the mare's face…


End file.
